Question: Simplify the expression. $-6r(5r-6)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6r}$ $ = ({-6r} \times 5r) + ({-6r} \times -6)$ $ = (-30r^{2}) + (36r)$ $ = -30r^{2} + 36r$